Summer of love and lies
by Teachmehowtoscream
Summary: Lila and Illas shcool is finaaly over they both almost 14 ,sudenlly lilas makeing out with the schools bad ass and drinking and waking up in a jail cell in a place she never expected to be. oh and twlight ppl will be in it soon ; .


So tell me what you think please **r&r**!!

"God, school has finally ended." I said to Illa my best friend."Yeah I know, so are ya gunna come to the festival thing??" "Um, yeah I guess, but I gotta go home and get some money cause I'm broke."I´m all ways out of money these days. But Illa actually gets allowance unlike me. I`m 13 and she's 14.

So when we got home i had to beg my little sister Natasha to lend me some money."´K so I'll pay you back when i can" I told her. Then i ran up to my room and changed my clothe and put some make up on and did my hair."Come on Illa, you hair looks fine."

When we finally got there it wasn't open yet. Even though I thought there would be huge ques cause the cab driver took the long way. So we walked around until the ticket stalls finally opened. We both got silver paper bracelet thingies that let us go any all of the rides."So let's go on that first." I told her as i pointed to this huge kind of ride, the kind of ride that makes your ears bleed. So we went on it and it hurt like hell around my upper legs and chest cause of those crappy belt things and Illa`s head was going from side to side on it so i guess it was painful for her to.

"Holy crap is that Jake??" I looked a little closer and it was. "Um yeah i think so." then i heard "Hey Lila!" Crap, said under my breath. "Hey Jake. Wheres your posse?" he started walking up to us. "What?" God he was stupid sometimes. "Nothing" I told him. Then they showed up behind him. His bff Rob was there and then there was the big group with Taylor, Joe, Eddie and Andy.

Then Illa said : "Hey, where's my phone?" she was franticly searching here purse."Oh you mean this" Jake said holding her phone in his hand."Hey jake cut the crap and give it back." Then Taylor came to thump him in the back and the phone flew on the the little shacks roof gutter thingy. "Illa give me a boost" She cupped her hands together so i could hitch myself up. "Hey let me do it said. "fuck off" I yelled at him. When i was on the roof i grab her phone and shoved it in my pocket. "I´ll catch you" Jake said. "And why in hell should i trust you?" But then i saw the mud that was right where I would land if i jumped. "Fine but if you don't catch me I´ll cut your balls off." Then i just jumped. And surprisingly he caught me. And for a few seconds we were both caught in a trance staring at each other, but then he let me go. Then i started to walk off with Illa."I don't get a kiss for saving you?" He asked me. "it was your fault the phone was in that shit, idiot." "at least come on the UFO with us,if you aren't to scared." I know he was only saying that to make me go but i wanted to go on it any way. "Ah, hell, come on Illa lets show these guys what were made of." So we walked up to the UFO where the guys were standing.

The UFO was a ride that was shaped like its name and had these red mattresses stuck on the wall and slid up and down and it spun around so fast that your whole boby was glued to the red mattress. So we went on it a few more times and thten we went on this ride called the Tower and it went up and down and did that thing that gave you butterflies in your stomach. I kind off liked Rob cause he was cute and funny. and i think he likes me when it was around midnight the festival started closing and we bought ice creams and went to the beach/lake area and we all layed on the sand and talked about school and bands and summer.  
Then Rob wanted more ice cream and Illa went with him.  
Then I heard something that sounded like a dogs bark and me and Jake went to see what it was. Then I almost slipped on the mossy wet ground but Jake caught me again. Then suddenly he started kissing me, then our tongues met and they did some serious make out business. He pushed my back agaisnt a tree and I moved my hands from my side to his neck and then he cupped my butt with one off his hand and the other started to go up to my chest. "Guys where are you?" I heard Illa call.

**So again tell me what you think and if I should keep going or not…. thanks hugs and kisses ,,lisi**


End file.
